roblox_grab_the_childfandomcom-20200214-history
Capsules
'Capsules' Capsules are one of the main features of the game. You get them by clicking the "Buy Child | Price: (number)" button on the left down corner. The price of the capsules becomes bigger each non-event non-special and non-limited child you have (so only commons, uncommons, rares, ultra rares and legendaries). 'Common Capsules' Common capsules are the easiest capsules to get. They always have a common child in them. They are a blue color and is the only capsule you can't get using capsule tokens. 'Uncommon Capsules' Uncommon capsules are the second most common capsules. They will always have an uncommon child in them. They have a dark purple color. 'Rare Capsules' Rare capsules are the third most common capsules. They will always have a rare child in them. They have purple color. 'Ultra Rare Capsules' Ultra rare capsules are the second rarest capsules (if you don't include event, limited and special capsules). They will always have an ultra rare child in them. They have a dark magenta color. 'Legendary Capsules' Legendary capsules are the rarest capsules (if you don't include event, limited and special capsules). They will always have a legendary child in them. The capsule itself resembles a hot pink color. 'Event Capsules' Event capsules are the third most rarest capsules in the game (includes special and limited capsules). They have an event child in them. They have a green color. There is usually a new array of events added each month (around 2 or 3). They have a 1/130 chance of spawning, and this chance is rolled again to determine if you get a number higher than the rarity. This second roll is skipped if you use tokens, and the chance increases if you use a One Leaf Clover. 'Special Capsules' Special capsules are the rarest capsules in the game. They will have a special child in them. They have a yellow color. There's a 1/5,000 (0.02%) chance you can get Harmony from a special capsule. There is also a 1/100,000 (0.00001%) chance to get Melody from capsules (Glass Bean had the same chance from capsules when it was released but it sold out, so now Melody is taking Glass Bean's place). If you also had 5 Red Insignia's (halloween event) and bought a capsule, you would get a red circle inside a special capsule. If you had all Colored Scoobis (An event that featured 6 Scoobis with different colours) (doesn't include regular Scoobis and Rainbow Scoobis) and bought a capsule, you would get a Golden Scoobis inside a yellow capsule. There is also a bug in the game in which you get a special capsule with a Big Yell, instead of a limited. I would recommend rejoining a new server to fix this. 'Limited Capsules' Limited capsules are the second rarest capsules in the game. They will have a limited child in them. They have an orange color. If the Buy Child button has a letter L on the top right, there is a 1/80 (1.25%) chance to get a limited capsule if it's your first opening of that exact limited, for every copy of the limited that is currently in capsules that you own the chances double (1/160 for the second limited, 1/320 for the third limited) ((it used to be 1/500 0.2% chance) you could get a limited child that is in stock. You used to be able to make this chance bigger by 24.8% (so to 25% the chance was still 1/500) by selling 5 legendary children. You cannot do this now as of 3/6/19. 'Rainbow Capsules' Rainbow capsules have a rare chance of appearing, they are simply there to mess with you and only drop a common child. Rainbow Capsule GIF Category:Browse